


Amores de Altura

by Van_Krausser



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Antifashion sin querer, Chocolate, Evanstan - Freeform, High Mile Club, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: OCómo fue que Chris convenció a Sebastian de tener una membresía permanente en el High Mile Club.Y pues, ahora que ambos pertenecen al club, es muy probable que con frecuencia hagan uso de sus derechos y privilegios de socios. No hay duda de ello.





	Amores de Altura

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació para el grupo de FB Evanstan Esp.
> 
> Y fue inspirado por los acontecimientos de la presentación sorpresa de Chris y Seb en la premier de la peli en... Philli, creo. Pero bueno, donde haya sido.  
> Involucra en su mayoría, pero de forma muy indirecta, el video del viaje en avión dentro de la palabra video. (Si lo qieres ver, da click en el mismo, se llama "anuncio") O sea, un Chris muy ansioso y feliz, un Sebastian nervioso y tragando chocolate al por mayor, y en otra pequeñísima parte, al final, el hecho por el que ambos estaban incómodos, rascando algunas partes no muy decorosas que digamos XDDDD Les debo el video. Es un poquito bochornoso, por ahí anda en Tumblr, pero no lo encontré. En fin.
> 
> Vayamos al fic.

 

Sebastian llegó al aeropuerto a bordo de una de las camionetas que los estudios les enviaban para trasladarlos a eventos especiales. No se sentía muy bien, ya que subir a un avión lo ponía nervioso. Pero tenía que aguantar todas esas inconveniencias de mareos y la ligera fobia a las alturas, ya que eso es parte del trabajo de ser actor.

 

Sumado a eso, la molesta sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago parecía no querer aminorar. Y es que no era para menos. Porque ese viaje a Philadelphia había resultado toda una sorpresa para él, así como para Chris, puesto que abordarían un avión privado, sólo ellos dos, para estar en la presentación de la película a tiempo y ofrecer una pequeña conversación y cientos de micro infartos a las muy seguramente, sorprendidas fans.

 

Suspiró profundamente antes de subir las escaleras hacia el interior del aparato, pensando en cómo mantenerse tranquilo y no sufrir algún inoportuno ataque de ansiedad en las alturas.

 

 

\-----------------          ---------------------

 

 

Chris abordó el auto que esperaba por él con aire relajado y sonrisa jovial. Es decir, con la máscara de naturalidad colocada para ocasiones como esas. Porque realmente, el recibir una llamada casi a media noche indicándole que a la mañana siguiente debía tomar un avión a Philadelphia, JUNTO CON SEBASTIAN STAN, para llegar a la función V.I.P. de la película y ser la sorpresa para las fans, no lo tenía de muy buen humor.

 

Bueno, no era del todo cierto.

 

El buen humor había vuelto a él al saber que sólo estarían él y su co estrella, Sebastian, en ese avión, sin nadie más de la Avengers-Crew. Sólo ellos dos. Y la tripulación, por supuesto, pero ellos no contaban, especialmente porque se les pagaba para ser discretos y no meterse en asuntos que no les correspondían.

 

Volviendo al asunto del avión; ellos dos, viajando varias horas solos, sin papparazis ni fans entusiasmados ni chismosos ni cándids de qué preocuparse… Eso hablaba de muchas, infinitas posibilidades. Tal vez ahora sí podrían platicar sin ocultarse, recordar con mucha nostalgia ese maravilloso tour en el Oriente, los grandes y geniales y graciosos momentos que pasaron con todos, y muy en especial, cuando ellos estaban solos, disfrutando uno del otro…

 

Chris pensó de pronto que sería muy buena idea comprar galletas o chocolates o papitas o algo para mantenerse ocupados, de lo contrario, acabaría obligando al piloto a desviar el avión hacia alguna isla abandonada en medio del mar.

 

Y el piloto aceptaría hacerlo encantado. Porque nadie podía resistirse a una orden/casi súplica del Capitán América, ¿o sí?

 

¡Rayos! Esa era una idea muuuuy tentadora.

 

Sin embargo, antes de llegar al aeropuerto, le pidió al chofer que se detuviera en un pequeño almacén que quedaba de paso, dispuesto a llevar un arsenal de golosinas para no tener tan buenas ideas detrás de tan malos pensamientos.

 

 

\-----------------          ---------------------

 

  

 

Chris subió al avión con algo de impaciencia y mucha ansiedad.

 

Volar nunca había sido su punto fuerte.

 

Sebastian ya estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los asientos centrales del avión, viéndolo con una expresión mezclada entre alivio y ansiedad, un poco oculto por la gorra que llevaba puesta.

 

—Por todos los cielos, Sebb —le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa gorra? ¿Del armario de tu abuelo?

 

Sebastian olvidó por un momento la ansiedad, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su sonriente compañero.

 

—Están de moda, Evans. Deberías saberlo tú, que te jactas de vestirte bien. Especialmente cuando te combinas ese atuendo con el cinturón que tanto te he criticado.

 

—Yo nunca me he jactado de eso. Es más, creo que acabo de hacer enfadar al metrosexual que llevas dentro.

 

Sebastian bufó un poquito exasperado. Sin embargo, al ver a la sobrecargo que llevaba todas las bolsas de golosinas que Chris había comprado hacia el área de servicio del avión, su enfado se desvaneció.

 

—¡Oh! Creo que tendremos golosinas.

 

Chris sonrió al ver la chispa de felicidad asomándose en la mirada de Stan.

 

—Las compré para ti, albondiguita. Para que olvides que estas latas con alas te ponen nervioso.

 

La tierna sonrisa agradecida de Sebastian casi lo derritió. Estuvo a punto de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo, pero la nada oportuna intervención de la sobrecargo lo detuvo, al tiempo que el copiloto subía al avión y aseguraba la puerta, mientras las turbinas terminaban su proceso de pruebas y todos se preparaban para el vuelo.

 

—Bienvenidos a bordo. Es momento de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Despegaremos en un minuto.

 

Ambos se pusieron serios. Sebastian hizo algunos movimientos, asegurándose de tener bien colocado el cinturón y enseguida, casi trató de incrustarse en el asiento. Chris aprovechó ese momento para colocar el cinturón en su lugar, acomodarse en el asiento y en un momento, alcanzar la mano ligeramente sudorosa de su co estrella y apretarla un poco, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tratando de ser su ancla y su tranquilidad en esos angustiantes segundos en los que el aparato abandonaba la seguridad de la tierra bajo ellos.

 

 

 

\-----------------          ---------------------

 

 

 

Varios minutos más tarde, mientras se encontraban a más de siete mil pies de altura, Chris se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó de su asiento.

 

—Creo que ya pasó la parte mala. ¿Quieres un chocolate?

 

Sebastian asintió, aún con la sensación de que su estómago se rehusaba a volver a su lugar. Tal vez con esa pequeña distracción se sentiría mejor.

 

Con algo de esfuerzo, abrió el cinturón de seguridad y prácticamente se arrancó del asiento, tratando de calmarse todo lo que pudiese durante el rato que estarían en el aire. Con una trémula sonrisa, recibió la bolsa con chocolates que Chris le tendió y casi enseguida se echó dos a la boca.

 

El sabor dulce y la fuerte esencia encerrada en cada bolita que masticó le provocaron una muy buena y necesaria reacción tranquilizante. No pudo evitar un leve gemido de satisfacción al sentir que el dulce se derretía dentro de su boca, inundándolo por completo.

 

Chris sonrió con cierta malicia al escuchar ese delicioso gemido, sintiendo de forma indirecta el efecto del chocolate.

 

Una de los sobrecargos se asomó entonces con ellos, llamando a Chris.

 

—Señor Evans, hay una llamada de los estudios. Desean hablar con usted.

 

Chris asintió y fue hacia la parte del avión en donde estaba colocado el teléfono. Escuchó con suma atención lo que el hombre al otro lado de la línea le decía acerca del itinerario que seguirían. Al terminar la llamada, alcanzó una bolsita de golosinas y volvió a su lugar, sin sentarse.

 

—Bien —dijo en tono ligero, buscando la atención de su co estrella—. Este es el itinerario. Vamos a iniciar con un pequeño video que enviaremos a las redes sociales. Seguiremos con el tema de la sorpresa, así que quieren que seamos lo más misteriosos y encantadores que podamos.

 

Chris permaneció de pie a un lado de su asiento y llamó otro sobrecargo. Le entregó su teléfono y le indicó que debían grabar un pequeño video, así que le instruyó para que la grabación fuese breve, sencilla y sin contratiempos. Por su parte, Sebastian estaba tratando de decidir qué golosina podría pedirle a Chris en cuanto terminara con los chocolates.

 

Estaba tan ensimismado viéndolo dar instrucciones mientras masticaba viciosamente lo que aún tenía en la boca, que tuvo que parpadear varias veces seguidas cuando este le alertó que empezarían a grabar en poco.

 

—Pon atención, Sebby.

 

Sebastian Stan, actor reconocido por su tenacidad y disciplina para interpretar personajes entre complejos y extraños, estuvo a punto de derretirse igual que el chocolate al escuchar el tono mandón y divertido que Chris había usado.

 

  

\-----------------          ---------------------

 

 

 

El [video](https://youtu.be/dNutcOVEtMw) había sido un éxito.

 

Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar un par de horas mientras llegaban a su destino. Aunque Chris estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no llegaran tan sanos y enteros como habían deseado.

 

Hacía unos minutos, la sobrecargo les había avisado que debían abrocharse sus cinturones, puesto que estaban a punto de entrar a una zona de turbulencia.

 

Después de los primeros tumbos, Chris estaba resistiendo bastante bien, más su preocupación se hizo evidente al ver que el rostro de Sebastian empezaba a adquirir un enfermizo color verde.

 

—Hey, Sebb. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al verlo respirando con cierta dificultad.

 

Sebastian volteó hacia él y negó con un gesto antes de inclinarse sobre sí mismo para respirar profundamente y pelear contra el malestar.

 

—C-creo que quiero vomitar…

 

Sin esperar nada más, Chris desabrochó su cinturón y se inclinó sobre él, masajeando su nuca y espalda, hablándole en un tono amable para distraerlo, mientras la turbulencia pasaba.

 

Minutos más tarde, Sebastian se enderezó y se arrellanó en el asiento, sosteniendo la bolsita con chocolates con cierta obstinación. Chris los vio y pensó que tal vez esa había sido una de las causas de su malestar. Mientras volvía a su asiento, le quitó la bolsa de la mano.

 

—No debí darte los chocolates —fue lo primero que dijo.

 

—No fueron los chocolates —fue la defensiva respuesta del otro.

 

—Fue eso, sumado a tu estado de ansiedad y el miedo a subirte a un avión, además de la turbulencia. No lo puedes negar.

 

—No. Fueron. Los Chocolates —especificó Sebastian con obstinación. 

 

—De acuerdo. No fueron los chocolates —se rindió Chris, aunque no del todo—. Pero no voy a darte más mientras no te sientas bien.

 

—¡Augh, Chris! Te juro que no fueron los chocolates.

 

—Oh, no. No me vas a convencer con eso —replicó Evans con un tono juguetón en su voz. Con un gesto, le indicó a una sobrecargo que le llevara una botella de agua.

     

—En serio. Me atrevo a decir que eso fue lo que me ayudó a contener las náuseas desde el principio. Pero la turbulencia es mucho para mi pobre estómago. Necesito distraerlo con algo para que no ocurra esto.

 

Una de las cejas de Chris se elevó un poco, mientras una idea empezaba a tomar forma en su mente. Sebastian necesitaba distraerse. Más que con unos simples chocolates, por supuesto.

 

—Bien, si eso es lo que crees, déjame ser yo el que pueda mantenerte distraído hasta que lleguemos.

 

Esta vez fue Sebastian quien levantó una ceja, aunque en gesto sorprendido e intrigado.

 

—Tú. ¿Y cómo se supone que me distraerás?

 

Chris se levantó de su asiento, indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera.

 

—No sé si has oído hablar alguna vez del Club de las Alturas, pero no importa. Creo que será suficiente para mantenerte distraído hasta que logremos aterrizar.

 

Sebastian lo siguió con algo de dificultad, pues la bolsa de turbulencia aun no terminaba. Sin embargo, el malestar parecía ser algo ya del pasado.

 

—El Club de las Alturas… creo que he oído algo de eso, pero no estoy seguro.

 

—No te preocupes —Chris llegó hasta el acceso al sanitario del avión, abriendo la puerta para entrar en el mismo. Sebastian se quedó afuera—. No necesitas membresía para entrar en él. Anda, ven.

 

—Chris, no cabemos ahí los dos.

 

Evans sonrió en forma sensualmente diabólica y extendió un brazo hacia él.

 

—Oh, oh, oh. Te vas a sorprender de lo bien que cabemos ambos en este lugar. Anda, ven.

 

Sebastian volteó hacia donde había visto que estaban los dos sobrecargos, más al ver que ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención, volvió su mirada hacia Chris, sujetó su mano con cierta duda y permitió que casi lo arrastrara ahí adentro.

 

Chris lo obligó a sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete, cerrando la portezuela tras ellos. Y de pronto, el lugar se sintió tan pequeño y lleno, que Sebastian estuvo a punto de arrepentirse. El otro lo detuvo antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro al tiempo que se paraba frente a él, entre sus piernas abiertas.

 

—¡Chris!

 

—Tranquilo, Sebby. Esto te va a gustar.

 

Sin decirle más, subiendo su mano del hombro hacia el rostro de Stan, Evans lo sujetó con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que sus dientes se estrellaran en el momento que sus labios se tocaban, dando inicio a esa membresía permanente al Club de las Alturas.

 

 

\-----------------          ---------------------

 

 

Sebastian sabía a chocolate y caramelo. Y un poquito a indecisión.

 

Pero eso no detuvo a Chris.

 

Conforme el beso se concretaba, aun entre tumbos, esa tensión que no lo había abandonado desde que subiera al avión comenzaba a diluirse entre los labios del actor rumano. Sin romper la caricia, se inclinó aún más, indicándole con la mano libre a Sebastian que cerrara un poco las piernas, mientras él se acomodaba para sentarse sobre ellas sin cargar todo su peso, sólo lo suficiente para continuar en el inicio del juego.

 

Por su parte, Sebastian se sintió acalorado. Mucho.

 

Cuando Chris se había inclinado hacia él, no esperaba que fuese a asaltarlo de la forma en que lo había hecho. No esperaba la mano fuerte e increíblemente cuidadosa en su rostro, ni sus labios entre demandantes y tiernos apoderándose de los suyos. Había esperado que le pasara una toalla húmeda, que lo distrajese con alguna historia bizarra, con su risa explosiva y contagiosa, con algo que le hiciera sentir que no estaba ahí, a siete mil pies de altura, en medio de una bolsa de turbulencias, sino en cualquier otro sitio, a salvo y sin el nudo en el estómago.       

 

No cerró los ojos hasta pasados unos segundos, rindiéndose a la sensación de la piel aterciopelada rozando sus labios, de la respiración de Chris enredándose con la suya, del ligero cosquilleo que le provocaba la barba rubia oscura en su barbilla y de los dedos que acariciaban su cuello, su maxilar, que buscaban irse hacia la nuca y enredarse en su cabello para sostener la caricia.

 

Fue un momento tan intenso, que al darse cuenta que el otro le hacía una indicación con la mano libre sobre su pierna, su cuerpo reaccionó casi en automático. Cerró las piernas, dándole un poco más de espacio para acercarse, casi sentándose en él.

 

Al hacerlo, se percató que su mini Sebby estaba emocionándose demasiado.

 

—C-Chris… —con mucho esfuerzo, separó al otro subiendo una mano entre ellos, empujándolo a la altura de sus pectorales—. Aguarda. Este no es el mejor sitio…

 

—Oh, cariño, te equivocas. Es el mejor sitio en el que puedes pensar en momentos como este —su aliento acarició los labios del rumano, haciéndolo desear más de ellos. Sin embargo, volvió a detener a Chris cuando este trató de capturar otra vez su boca, impacientándolo—.  Tranquilo, Sebby. No seremos los primeros ni los últimos que hacemos algo así en el baño de un avión.

 

La frente de Sebastian se contrajo en un gesto entre confuso e irritado.

 

—¿En serio piensas tener sexo aquí, encerrado en esta caja de fósforos?

 

Chris sonrió otra vez en forma malévola, levantando una de sus cejas con esa expresión que derretía a Sebastian. Muy pagado de sí mismo, se lamió los labios y le respondió, mientras soltaba su cuello y empezaba a desabrochar su camisa.

 

—Claro. Es lo que se me ocurre para mantenerte ocupado y hacer que olvides tus malestares. –Sebastian iba a replicar, más la caricia de los dedos de Chris sobre su pecho le arrancó un ligero gemido. Se estremeció ligeramente, sintiendo también que su erección aumentaba. Chris también sintió eso último al acercarse un poco a él—. Y creo que está funcionando.

 

Volvió a besarlo, alcanzando también sus pezones con ambas manos, acariciando y pellizcando un poco los nimbos ahora erectos y endurecidos. Jugó con ellos un par de minutos, mientras su lengua invadía cada rincón de la boca del rumano, bebiendo ávido cada gemido gutural del otro, aun dentro del beso.

 

Cuando Sebastian arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Chris soltó su boca y bajó hasta su pecho, reemplazando una de sus manos por sus labios, lamiendo y chupando con enorme gusto el pezón del otro. Su mano libre bajó hacia su vientre, percatándose que había empezado a restregarse un poco sobre las piernas de su co estrella, sintiéndose algo incómodo dentro de su ropa.

 

Escuchando con enorme deleite los jadeos y gemidos que Sebastian intentaba reprimir, alcanzó el botón de su pantalón y con cierta habilidad, logró desabrocharlo, bajando también el cierre del mismo. Sebastian apenas pudo pensar en que Chris tenía un gran talento para hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Tal vez con práctica…

 

Su cerebro casi sufrió un corto circuito al sentir la mano de Chris enredándose en su miembro, justo debajo de su ropa interior. Un lánguido gemido escapó de sus labios, ya sin que le importara en lo absoluto que alguno de los sobrecargos lo escuchara.   

 

Chris se rió, aún con su pezón sujeto con delicadeza entre los dientes, disfrutando la forma en que Sebastian se volvía tan vocal y escandaloso mientras lo tenía entre sus manos. Literalmente hablando, por supuesto. Le dio un lengüetazo y lo soltó, besando su esternón.

 

—Sebby, eres enorme.

 

—¡Rayos, Chris! Eres un idiota

 

Cadenciosamente lo estrujó un par de veces, dejando su pecho para levantar la cabeza y poder ver la expresión placentera de su rostro, el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus labios ahora hinchados y humedecidos por el constante paso de su lengua sobre ellos… Era una imagen encantadora.

 

Y con eso, decidió seguir adelante.

 

—Bien, Sebb. Aquí es donde obtenemos tu membresía al Club.

 

Sebastian bajó la vista, pero antes de que pudiese cuestionarlo por lo que le decía, sólo alcanzó a ver a Chris medio levantándose, haciendo que abriera las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas, bajando hasta su miembro, el cual ya había liberado de entre su ropa interior. Sacando la lengua, le propinó una mojada caricia, atrapando la cristalina gota preseminal que asomaba en la punta de su miembro, y enseguida, bajando a todo lo largo del mismo.

 

Sebastian sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara. Por reflejo, sujetó a Chris por el cabello y cerró los ojos, volviendo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Evans sujetó la base del miembro, y poniendo sus labios en la punta del mismo, empezó a introducirlo en su boca.

 

—Oooooooooowwwww…. Chriiiiiiiiiisss —Sebastian casi había perdido la capacidad de pensar, disfrutando enormemente la sensación de cálida humedad que lo envolvía, que lo engullía, que lo hacía olvidarse del mundo entero a su alrededor. Chris empezó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, sacando un poco para enseguida volver a introducirlo, succionando al tiempo que jugueteaba con su lengua, mientras con la mano acariciaba sus testículos y oprimía un poco la base de su miembro, aumentando esa sensación de estrechez.

 

Evans, por su parte, empezaba a sentir que su sangre hervía al escuchar los fuertes jadeos y gemidos que le arrancaba al otro. Aceleró un poco su movimiento, acariciando ahora el perineo con la punta de sus dedos, dirigiéndose hacia la hendidura natural del cuerpo de Sebastian. Cuando acarició la superficie rugosa en esa delicada área del rumano y éste trató de cerrar las piernas por reflejo, supo que lo había empujado al límite—. Chris… voy a… a…  oooooowwwwoo…

 

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando sintió que introducía el dedo en él, profundo, sin aviso alguno. Chris sintió la tensión en los muslos que lo apresaban, sintió el breve temblor de la anticipación, la forma en que el esfínter apresaba su dedo y finalmente, la cálida sensación entre salada y extraña del semen en su boca. No se separó de él, evitando cualquier pensamiento de repulsión a esas sensaciones.

 

No soltó a Sebastian hasta que el orgasmo lo dejó completamente desmadejado sobre el retrete, jadeante y sudoroso, con el corazón acelerado y el rugido de la adrenalina en sus oídos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Su malestar, al parecer, se había desvanecido por completo.  

 

Chris se levantó un poco, depositando un beso ligero en los labios entreabiertos de Sebastian. Este abrió apenas los ojos, mostrando una lánguida sonrisa. Levantando su mano con algo de esfuerzo para acariciar su mejilla, le devolvió el beso. Chris sintió que, por milésima vez, algo dentro de su pecho se derretía al verlo así. 

 

 

 

\-----------------          ---------------------

 

 

 

Sebastian se levantó con esfuerzo cuando Chris le sujetó un brazo y tiró de él. En ese espacio tan pequeño apenas cabían. Ni qué decir que moverse era casi imposible. Sin embargo, Chris seguía sorprendiéndolo. Lo mantuvo abrazado mientras se giraba para ahora sentarse él en la tapa del retrete, dejando a su amante de pie frente a él.

 

—Espero que el malestar se te haya quitado por completo —le dijo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba junto con su ropa interior, permitiéndole a Sebastian verlo en toda su despampanante extensión. El rumano se lamió el labio inferior casi sin pensarlo.

 

— Chris Evans, creo que voy a patentarte como el mejor antídoto para los malestares aéreos —dijo con aire juguetón mientras se inclinaba para hacer él su parte. Sin embargo, Chris lo detuvo.

 

—Ah, no. No, yo ya tengo membresía, soy socio Golden y mis privilegios son otros. Date la vuelta.

 

Sebastian levantó una ceja, poniendo cara de circunstancia.

 

—Oh, no sabía que había rangos y privilegios.

 

—Anda, date la vuelta —insistió mientras terminaba de bajarle al otro la ropa hasta los tobillos—. Te gustará.

 

Aun refunfuñando, Sebastian hizo lo que le pedía. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared metálica al sentir que Chris lo sujetaba por la cadera y lo jalaba hacia él, sin permitirle sentarse. Lo hizo abrir un poco las piernas otra vez, y mientras acariciaba sus muslos, empezó a besar y a lamer la parte interna de los mismos, casi saboreándolos como si fuesen golosinas. Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir fuerte cuando Chris volvió a subir sus manos a su cadera y empezó a masajear sus glúteos.

 

—Mírate. Estás exquisito —dijo Chris con un tono lleno de lujuria, que Sebastian no pudo evitar el fuerte sonrojo al imaginar lo que el otro estaba viendo. Chispas, era algo tan íntimo, lo hacía sentirse tan vulnerable y deseado al mismo tiempo, que su todavía extenuado libido se esforzó por responder.

 

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, sintió las manos fuertes y gentiles de Chris estrujando su carne, y en cierto momento, separando sus nalgas para tener mejor acceso a su parte más íntima.

 

Sebastian tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no dejar salir un sonoro gemido al sentir la lengua de Chris recorriendo toda esa zona, acariciando el borde rugoso de su ano con la punta, para juguetonamente, empezar a introducirse en él con estudiada parsimonia. Escuchó la risita maliciosa de Chris cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y enfadándose un poquito, pensó en retarlo.

 

—Chris… oye…

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿Crees que serías capaz de hacerme llegar sólo con tu lengua ahí adentro?

 

Evans volvió a reír, esta vez un poco apagado. —Es algo difícil. No creo.

 

—¡Awww! ¿Desde cuándo el Capitán América rehúsa un reto?

 

Su sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejó en el espejo cuando escuchó el leve gruñido de Chris.

 

—Pero yo no soy el Capitán América.

 

—Oh, bueno. Yo creía…

 

No lo dejó terminar. De hecho, supo que estaba algo enfadado por eso cuando lo embistió de pronto, hundiendo todo lo que pudo de su lengua en el rumano, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo, seguido de varios gemidos sorprendidos. Sebastian sintió que su cuerpo respondía casi con la misma violencia, tratando de abrirse más, de permitirle aun mayor contacto con cada terminación nerviosa, con cada punto de placer que Chris estaba alcanzando entre lengüetazos y roces de su barba en su piel, con movimientos intensos de sus manos en sus caderas, recorriendo su cuerpo y alcanzando sus pezones y su miembro, estimulándolo en todas las formas que tuviese a su alcance.

 

No supo en qué momento ambos entraron en un extasiado ritmo corporal, hasta que Chris se apartó un poco de él, aparentemente, para poder respirar en forma apropiada. Jadeaba ruidosamente, y cuando Sebastian buscó su reflejo en el espejo, pudo ver su rostro furiosamente sonrojado y sus pupilas tan dilatadas que casi no distinguió el azul celeste que tanto amaba.

 

Oh, y sus labios enrojecidos, muy visibles a pesar de la barba que los rodeaba. Tenía la lengua entre ellos, como si se rehusara a dejar de probarlo aunque fuese por un instante. Un indecoroso gemido salió de la garganta de Sebastian, sintiendo que esa imagen, por sí misma, casi podía hacerlo alcanzar el orgasmo. Su miembro se agitó debido al excitante pensamiento.

 

Chris se levantó un poco de su asiento, alcanzando ahora con una mano la espalda de Sebastian, subiendo por ella hasta que alcanzó su cuello y hundió los dedos extendidos en su cabello, sujetándolo con fuerza. Sebastian se dejó conducir dócilmente, llevando el ángulo de su cabeza hacia donde Chris lo dirigiese. Este lo hizo voltear hacia un lado, alcanzando de esa forma sus labios, arrebatándole un beso que revelaba todo el deseo que sentía por él en ese instante.

 

Sin esperar más, mientras atacaba la boca del otro, Chris se preparó para penetrarlo. Sabía que su lengua era bastante talentosa, así que Sebastian ya estaba listo para él.

 

—Relájate, cariño —le dijo con tono juguetón, jadeando ligeramente sobre sus labios al tiempo que le mostraba un condón, sacado como por arte de magia—. Viene más turbulencia. Póntelo, no queremos dejar evidencias por todo el baño.     

 

Sin esperar réplicas, o que Sebastian le preguntara de dónde demonios había sacado el condón, se colocó otro y empezó a introducirse con paciente maestría, irguiéndose sobre el rumano para poder guardar el equilibrio y no lastimarlo.

 

Sebastian apenas alcanzó a ponérselo cuando Chris lo urgió a inclinarse. Recargó todo su peso en su mejilla al apoyarla contra la pared metálica, al mismo nivel que sus manos abiertas, mientras sentía que Chris lo llenaba en forma lenta, aún con cierto esfuerzo y una leve dosis de dolor, soportable y deseada. Jadeó también, tratando de aminorar esa breve incomodidad, enfocándose en el placer que le provocaba el sentir que el otro se abría paso, enterrándose en sus entrañas. Trató de controlar su respiración y sostenerse lo más que pudo en esa posición, sintiendo el fuerte contraste de su piel casi hirviendo contra el frío metal de la pared, así como la piel de Chris contra su cuerpo.

 

Ni siquiera sintió el momento en que la gorra se le resbaló de la cabeza, ni en qué momento su cerebro dejó de pensar con coherencia y su boca dejaba salir algunas maldiciones y frases sin sentido entre gemidos y jadeos, bajando una mano hacia su miembro para tocarse.  Chris se detuvo completamente, con una mano sobre el punto en el que su cuello y hombro se unían. Lo sujetó con fuerza, y poco a poco empezó a moverse en forma rítmica, muy lento al principio, y conforme escuchaba el cambio de tono en las expresiones placenteras de Seb, así como su respiración acelerándose, él hacía lo propio.   

 

¡Rayos! Cómo amaba escuchar a Sebastian derritiéndose por lo que le hacía.

 

—Seb, cariño. Me encanta escuchar tu sucia boca cuando te tengo así.

 

Sin avisarle, lo soltó para propinarle una sonora nalgada al tiempo que incrementaba la fuerza de sus embistes y cambiaba un poco el ángulo, provocando que el otro volviera a subir ambas manos para no perder el equilibrio y hacerlo gemir de manera muy audible. Demasiado audible, de hecho.

 

Al cabo de varios minutos, entre súplicas incoherentes y maldiciones bastante subiditas de tono, Sebastian apenas alcanzó a avisarle que no duraría un segundo más, cuando Chris volvió a sujetar su ahora firme y erecto miembro. Casi en cuanto empezó a estrujar un poco, lo sintió tensarse por un par de segundos y enseguida, el gutural gemido que el rumano dejó escapar de su boca fue seguido por un continuo estremecimiento y la contracción de sus músculos alrededor de Chris.

 

Eso bastó para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax en forma casi coordinada. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para terminar juntos.

 

Chris abrazó a Sebastian, pasando un brazo por la delgada cintura mientras recargaba su otra mano unos centímetros arriba de la del rumano, sirviéndole de apoyo. Besó su nuca varias veces, controlando su respiración jadeante

 

Sebastian se rio bajito, acariciando la mano enorme y posesiva que lo envolvía.

 

—Entonces… ¿ya soy socio honorario del Club?

 

Chris no pudo evitar una leve carcajada, sin cambiar su posición.

 

—Nadie podría decir lo contrario, Sebby —lo soltó despacio, buscando el papel para poder limpiar un poco el desastre que eran ambos. Se sentó nuevamente en la tapa del retrete, retirándose el condón para limpiarse. Enseguida volvió con Sebastian, quien se había dado vuelta en el reducido espacio, quedando frente a él. Chris no pudo evitar que su lengua se paseara por su labio inferior al verlo. Y tuvo otra pequeña idea—. Ven, déjame limpiarte.

 

Sebastian obedeció sin chistar, jadeando otra vez cuando Evans retiró el condón y empezó a recorrer su sensible miembro con la lengua para quitar cualquier rastro de semen en él. Mientras el rubio lo limpiaba, Stan le acarició el cabello con una inusitada ternura. Amaba tanto ver a Chris así, preocupándose por él.

 

Finalmente, Chris se separó de él, inclinándose un poco más para alcanzarle sus pantalones y su ropa interior en sus tobillos y ayudarle a subir las prendas. Sebastian puso cara de cachorrito apaleado.

 

—Es hora de volver, Sebby —explicó Chris al verlo, resistiendo estoicamente ese gesto—. Casi llegamos al aeropuerto. Tenemos que irnos a los asientos.

 

—Pensé que podríamos quedarnos unos minutos más aquí, acurrucados.

 

Chris le sonrió, enternecido.

 

—Podemos acurrucarnos en los asientos, y seguir comiendo chocolate. ¿Qué dices?

 

Ante la idea, la sonrisa de Sebastian apareció casi de inmediato.

 

—Eso suena muy tentador. Acepto tu oferta.

 

Chris se dio una palmadita mental mientras se arreglaba la ropa, robando un beso furtivo a Seb al hacerse lugar a su lado para lavarse las manos. El rumano lo imitó, y antes de abrir la puerta del baño, volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

 

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo con la voz sofocada por el hombro de Sebastian. Este le correspondió, acariciando su espalda.

 

—Lo sé, Chris. Pero no pienses ya en eso. Disfrutemos este tiempo juntos.

 

Robando otro beso del rumano, Evans se separó y abrió la puerta, cuidando de no ser vistos por los sobrecargos. Al ver el paso libre, ambos salieron como si no hubiese ocurrido nada extraordinario.

 

Sólo sus sonrisas cómplices en el resto del viaje, y después en la convención, contaban esa anécdota de la recién adquirida membresía de Sebastian al Club de las Alturas.

 

Cortesía de Chris Evans, por supuesto.

 

Aunque nadie más lo supiera, con ellos es suficiente.

 


End file.
